


overwatch requests

by t_RexRy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change, cute old men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_RexRy/pseuds/t_RexRy
Summary: overwatch requests, I will write almost any ship in the fandom. leave some requests if you'd like. tags will be updated as chapters are added.





	

**Author's Note:**

> summery of each chapter will go in the notes up here.  
> chapter 1- just a lazy snuggle day for the two old men of overwatch.

“Jack please” Gabe walked over and wrapped his arms around his torso from behind. “I want to cuddle” he nuzzled his nose into the nape of Jacks neck.  
“You want to cuddle yet you need to do your work.” He chuckled and leaned back against Gabe’s chest. The firm warmth behind him calming his nerves and the stress of the day.  
“Work can wait, we have how many people on hand now. I want to relax with you. You deserve to sit down and take time for yourself.” He mumbled between pressing kisses along Jacks neck and behind his ear.  
“Time to take care of myself or time to give you attention?” he chuckled turning in the taller man’s grasp to face him. “Because I know you’re such a needy old man.”  
“I’m not needy.” Gabe pouted down at jack “I just want to make sure you get rest, you’re not the handsome blonde babe you once were.”  
“I think someone is needy for attention.” He kissed along his jaw and down through the scruff of his facial hair. “And who are you calling old, you’re just as old.” He nipped Gabe’s bottom lip and kissed it better quickly after. He felt Gabe’s hand snake lower resting firmly on his hips as his hands fell to rest on his ass. “Needy needy old man.”  
“If I tell you I’m needy will that get you to cuddle?” Gabe smirked and hooked his thumbs into the back pockets of his lovers’ pants. He may be old but that didn’t change the firm muscles Jack had under all these clothes that Gabe loved.  
“I don’t know, why don’t you try it and see.” He tried to keep a straight face as he looked up at Gabriel expectantly.  
“Jack Morrison. I am a needy little bitch for you.” He stated and watched as Jacks cheeks tinted red. “I am a grown man who still needs cuddles and kisses. I need to wake up to you every morning to know that I have you again. I need you to tell me you love me so I can remember that I am a man trying to make amends and be the best he can. I need to see you’re beautiful blue eyes to keep me grounded and calm in times I feel like a monster. I need you to hold onto when I’m afraid I’ll lose you again. I need to see you smile so I know you’re happy. I need to always tell you how much I love you because I want you to see that I’m a changed man that I truly love you and want to forget about the past. I need-“  
“Gabriel.” Jack said softly breaking him off. “I need you to stop being such a sap.” He joked through tears. “You know that we both messed up and we are getting better together. We are here or each other and I won’t ever leave you. I’m not losing you again, not now not ever.” He hugged Gabe tightly breathing in the smell of him. Warm, inviting and spoke comfort. Everything he needed to keep himself grounded and safe. He sniffled softly listing to the other mans heart beat calming him down. He felt the world shift as he was lifted off the ground and his body came in contact with the soft comfort of their bed.  
“I get to cuddle you all I want now.” Gabe spoke lightly pulling the covers over their bodies. He pulled Jack close calming him down. He never spoke the last reason. The reason he always insisted on holding Jack as he fell asleep. The reason he needed Jack to hold. Comforting him during the night as night terrors flashed across his head. Vivid images and memories of wars and innocent men he had killed. Cries of wounded people echoed in his mind, flashes of the last night he had ever seen Jack. Bloodied and broken he fell down seconds before Gabe himself passed out only waking to find it was Jack who had passed not him. Regrets and troubled past events he wished he could undo haunted him in the dark. Jack kept him grounded, listing to his soft breaths and soothing heart beat brought him back to reality. The present where he was a changed man. Trying to forget his past, and make amends. Rejoined Overwatch and protect.  
“Gabe, you okay?” Jack looked up at him through sleepy eyes.  
“Hm oh, yeah.” He nodded and kissed his forehead. “lets get to sleep. We have lots of work in the morning.” He reached over and turned the lamp off.  
“goodnight Gabe, I love you so much.” Jack mumbled and sleepily kissed him.  
“I love you too, more than you will ever know.” Gabe smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests.If you want, some requestes will go up to two chapters if need be. I will write most any ship in the fandom. kudos and comments are appreciated. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> also none of my chapters are not beta-read I don't have anyone to soooo yeah sorry for any mistakes, I try and fix as much as possible.


End file.
